


... While intimate

by randompandemic



Series: 'I love you' [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, also Jim, interrupting... 'stuff', the oblivious scout, tiny smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompandemic/pseuds/randompandemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened on the desk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	... While intimate

“Ahhh… Cullen…” she moaned, fingernails dragging up his back, drawing a groan from him, between pleasure and delicate pain. His elbows supported his weight, arms wrapped around her to hold her up a little and keep her off the uncomfortable surface of the desk. He rolled his hips, pushing forward into her, making her legs wrap around him, pull him closer, deeper into her. His mouth left open kisses on her neck, sucked on her skin, his hands kneading her flesh, pushing and pulling and bruising and every thrust of his hips lured gasps and cries of pleasure from her lips, some shaping his name, some completely unintelligible. Her skin was salty under his tongue. Her head had rolled back against the desk and her eyes were closed, completely focused on feeling him. She arched her back, he had to sit up on his knees to accommodate and his hands were on her hips, both to support her position and to gain leverage for his thrusts. Skin slapped against skin and he knew he was close, so close. It took every ounce of control his lifelong training had taught him to balance on the edge of ecstasy, keeping them both there. Maker it was not easy. She was such a marvellous sight, splayed out before him, breasts bouncing with his every thrust, inviting a hand to cup them, knead them, roll these firm pink nipples between his fingers and make her whimper. His thrusts slowed, almost to a still, savouring every inch of movement and the sounds she made as he moved. He was trembling, could barely think a clear thought anymore so strong was his need for release, to spill himself in her.

“Cullen… please… please… Ahhh.”

He fell forward, muffled her moans with a fierce, hungry kiss as his pace picked up again. Their skin burning against each other, her gasps caught in his mouth, a hand on her lower back, angling her hips just right. “Ahhh… I love you… I love you… Maker, Cullen… I love you… Ahhh!”

She arched her back again when she came undone, clenched around him, beautiful and powerful, like a storm he gladly was swept up in. He buried his face at her neck, his own climax close behind her, racing her over the edge with a primal roar.

They came down slow, his forehead resting against hers, breathing in ragged pants and she smiled up at him, brushed through his hair, surely dishevelled and sweaty. But she was in love, there was no denying it in her eyes. He kissed her, gentle and tender, lingering as close as possible. For as long as possible before there was a knock on the door so hesitant and frightened it was entirely possible whoever was out there had been out there quite a while, terrified to interrupt what was quite obviously and vocally happening inside.

“C-Commander?” came a quiet voice. Cullen grunted against the Inquisitor’s skin and she chuckled quietly under him.

“Jim, I swear to the Maker if you open that door I will have you relocated to the Hissing Wastes. For the rest of your life.” 

She pressed a kiss to his throat and made him sit up. 

“I-I’ll leave it next to your door, Sir.”

And they heard him leg it.  


End file.
